vampires magic teens danger
by cjstar01
Summary: the cullens moved and they become friends with the halliwell. vampires magic teens danger warring crazy stuff maybe cussing and spanking
1. your what?

we just moved to California. it pretty nice and everything. I met this kid named Wyatt. were like best friends. we have a bunch of thing in common. fight with our siblings almost all the time. strict parents. hate the teachers. dislike the lunch room. sneaks out. I did not say that last one. any way I'm on my way to his house right now.

ding dong

"hey Edward"

"sup"

"ok so my mom is not here, so we have 3hours in till she comes home."

"ok"

"I got call of duty ghost and assassin's creed 4. which one do you want to play?"

"assassin's creed 4"

"awesome"

_omg! I totally just want to orb me a soda! but sadly I cant._

_whoa. did he just think 'orb himself a soda'! that's weird. hey I want a soda too._

_omg! I can't take this anymore._

_*orb*(he orbed a soda to him)_

"did you just..?"

"yes"

"omg"

"don't tell anyone! I'll get in a bunch of trouble!"

"don't worry. I've got something to tell you"

"what"

"I'm a vampire"

"really?"

"ya"

"were is the teeth"

"in my mouth"

"show me"

I showed him

"now that I showed you, you show me something"

"ok"

he showed me a spell that made burgers

"this is awesome"

"yep"

**hope you like. now I got to go to school**

**(this idea came from rubyblue100( her stories are awesome if you like twilight))**


	2. telling chris

**a cupule of weeks later..**

"dud!" said Edward coming to him . right before they went to 6th period, there last period of the day.

"what?" said Wyatt

"we should totally get ice cream" said Edward

"ok were?"

"in Austin, Texas."

"lets' go"

**orbing*

"ice cream!" said Edward

*orbing*

"Wyatt? "said Chris

"what?" side Wyatt

"who is this?" side Edward

"he is my brother"

"why are you orbing to random places for no reason? that's my job" side Chris

"you don't have a job"

"whatever. wait- did you just orb a human?"

"no"

"there is one right there" side Chris pointing at Edward.

"I'm not human. well I am but well dead." said Edward

"Wyatt?" side Chris a little scared

"relax Chris. just tell him"

"I'm a vampire"

"your a what"

"a vampire"

"omfg! dud! does mom know about this?"

"no!" screamed Edward and Wyatt

"don't tell. don't tell!" side Wyatt

"I'll get in trouble" side Edward

"both of us are"

"oh yea"

"ok fine I won't. anyway why are you guys here?" side Chris

"to get ice cream"

"oo I want some too" said Chris

"ok whatever. but we need to get back soon. schools about to end" side Wyatt.


	3. puttin' a plan to action

ok so inviteded wyatt and his brother chris to my dad was out with my mom on a date. and his car was just sitting in the garage. hummm? maby i can take it for a ride. that sounds great. na! I'll get in trouble.

"hey Wyatt you want to do something bad?"

"you know me to well" said Wyatt with a smirk on his face. I told him." bro. are we really going to do his?"

"yes"

"well maybe if we can trick Chris in to doing it..."

"good idea" I said with a smirk on my face" Chris! you want to do somethin'?"

Chris orbed down stairs from were he was helping Emmett prank jasper.

"you know I am in the middle of helping a big cause. it called the pranking someone club. psc."

"whatever. do that later."

can't do it later. go to do it now" he said then orbed out.

"ok I tried. your turn"

**I gave Edward a new power. he can also but thoughts into peoples minds**

_hey I bet there doing something more evil then this._

**_but pranking jasper is like pranking carlisin but just take off 30%._**

_let's just go see what there doing._

**_fine. I guess we- I mean I will see what they are doing._**

"he is coming"

then they high-5ed each other.

**ok so I hope you guys like it. something quick I- no wait rubyblue100 had in her head. so if you put the trouble teens plus Carlisle's car( not just any car but Carlisle's Mercedes) what would you get?**


	4. puttin' a plan to action pt2

chris pov

"hey Emmett" I said be for we went to jaspers room" Wyatt and Edward are going to be doing something down stairs. I don't know what it is, but were going to have not be here when jasper get's up."

"but how are we going to see his face when he wakes up?'

"I have cameras. I can get every thing"

"we vampires can see every thing so just make sure it's not noticeable"

"ok" I put cameras almost all over the place but the study and the parents room.

"ok done. now for the prank " we did it and orbed down stairs.

"ok guys I'm here. whatever were doing does it evolve leaving the house?" I said

"yes"

"ok I'm in"

"ok Chris, we need you to go into the garage and orb Carlisle's car out side" said Edward.

while they were talking Emmett was getting him a hot cup of blood. when the microwave went ding, that's when Edward said _Carlisle's car outside_. he ran in with his vampire speed.

"what! were going to do what!?" said Emmett

"we all know you heard me" said Edward

"you can not do that" said Emmett

"watch us" said Edward

"I'm not sure of this plan" I said

"come on Chris. I know you want to" said Wyatt

"ok fine" I said

"well since I have nothing to then I guess I can come" said Emmett

"ok lets go" I said

I went and orbed the car out of the garage.

_we are in a lot of trouble. but hey when are we not?_


	5. oh snap!

"the car is out of the garage" I said orbing in." who is going to drive the baby?"

"I never thought about that" said Edward.

"well we all know I can't drive"

"no dur Chris."

"maybe I should drive" said Emmett.

"no!" every one else yelled.

"fine. you jerks" said Emmett a little hurt.

"you know what, I should senses it was my plan"

"ok"

"sure"

"let's just go"

we got in the car and we drove 5 miles away from the house.

"so were are we going to?" said Edward

"well I herd that there is a party at Claire's house. we should really go and crash it." said Wyatt

"ok let's go." said Edward.

"wait, I'm hungry. let's stop by McDonalds" I said

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"an't nobody got time" he said.

"well I have time for that"

"whatever"

that angred me. we went by a water fountain and I orbed some water on top of Wyatt.

"you" Wyatt said dangerously turning around from the front seat.

"me or do you mean him?" I said pointing at Emmett next to me.

"hey I'm not in this crap" outing his hands up as if surrendering.

"wtf! you just got the car wet!" Edward said panicking.

"whatever we can always fix this"

"you are so lucky we are in a car right now" said Wyatt. then he whispered something that could not here but the vamps in the car.

"dud! do you really mean that?" asked Emmett.

"yes I do"

**ok has anyone else notice that in my stories I always have the word whatever. whatever. that's just what I say. I wonder what wyatt said.**


	6. jasper's mad

I wake and want to go hunting. I walk out of my room and SPLASH I'm wet. wtf! I look up and there was a bucket of water on top of my door so as soon as I open the door I'm wet. someone's dead. I walk to the bathroom to get a towel. when I pull the towel tooth past is sprayed in my face. I growled. I called Emmett.

"hello?"

"Emmett!"

"you mad bro?"

"mad? mad! I'm more than mad bro! were the fuck are you!?"

"non of your business."

"I'm going to find you!"

"stalker much?" he said so calmely.

"you son of a bitch! I'm telling!"

"you son of a bitch I'm telling! whatever jasper" he said mockingly.

"grrr! I hate you."

"and I love you."

fuck you" and with that I hung up the phone.


	7. EVERY KISS BEGINS WITH KAY

I heard the phone clik.

"yo what was that about?" said chris with his mouth full of fries.

"it was jasper. he wanted to say fuck you to us" I said stealing a fry.

" how did he know it was me too?" he said swallowing.

"he didn't"

"you told him?!"

"no. you just heard me on the phone"

"whatever" he said then drunk some root beer.

****&^*&$**&$*&^$^*#^*#^%#232142135134%#^ #32u3ubdskjewafyb

Carlisle came home in a very happy mood. according to Edward it was like pink ponies and rainbows going on in his mind. then he told me to go look pretty cause were going out. and I could pick any car in the garage. so I picked Edwards. we went to a very expensive restaurant. it felt nice.

"so Esme. how do you like this place"

"oh Carlisle it's so nice."

"well this is event nicer" then he pulled out a ring. it has a big green hart in the middle and two blue harts on the side.

"*gasp* Carlisle... it's so beautiful."

"not as much as you" that made me laugh and cry and smile at the same time.

"every kiss begins with Kay" he sings. then we kissed. a nice kiss. I'm starting to like California.

**ok so there you go. and sorry I've been trying to put this up but I did not have any time so.. yha. hope you like. **


	8. chrashed party

"land a ho!" said Edward as we pulled up to Claire's party. everyone was there.

"so what are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

"well we can.."** as if I'm going to tell you guys**

"ok lets go in." said Wyatt. we walked in and the place and it looked nice. very expensive too.

"this place is very expensive... witch would make this even better!" said Emmett with a huge smirk on his face.

"sodas!" I said. I walked up to them. I made it seem like I was going to pour some in a cup . I had a couple of Mentos in my pocket. so I dropped one in a bottle of cola. it was 2litters. then I put the top back on. shook it up then went to a girl who had a nice purple dress on that was sparkley and handed to her.

"excuse me ma'am. can you open this for me?" I said in a nice voice.

"sure" she said. I stud back a little. then she opened it. SODA EXPLOSION! she screamed and a few girls around her screamed too. it was like a screaming party. then Emmett came up.

"ha-ha! nice!" he said then did his self. there was more screams.

"no wait !" said Wyatt. he came and but a hold in a sprit but a Mentos n and aimed it in the air so it could spray on every one. while all of this was going on Edward was videoing this.

"you fucking jerks!" screamed Claire.

"guys this is a good time to go." said Edward. then Claire's brother Columbus came in.

"Yolo!" he said and sprayed some root bear in the air.

"hey hey! over here" I said. I opened my mouth so he could spray it in my mouth.

"totally going on YouTube" said Edward.

**ok there you go. party time. merry Christmas and happy new year. ;-)**


	9. safe and sound?

"hahahahahahahaha!" we were laughing at the video that Edward took with my camera.

"look at Claire's face!" said Emmett.

" I know! we had a good time!" said Wyatt.

(5 mins when we finally stopped laughing..)

"ok guys. we should put the car back" said Edward looking at his watch. it was now 9;00 pm. yep, Carlisle and esme should be on there way back.

"ok I'm going to stop at a gas station and you guys are going to make that" he said pointing to the wet stain " go away, while I put gas in the car"

"eye eye captain." I said with a smirk. Wyatt tried to hold back a smile , but it totally showed. Emmett was looking out the window and smiling. we finally made it to the gas station.

"Wyatt would you like to do the honor?"

"sure. _mess mess mess_

_go away_

_water stain_

_go away"_

" it's gone" said Emmett looking with his vampire vision.

"better be. you've just got own water stain"

"no" I said shacking my head. " just... no"

"car is ready to go" said Edward. we got back in the car. we drove a little bit found a deserted street and orbed into the garage.

"not a single scratch." said Emmett. we walked in about to play the PlayStation when we here a growl behind us.

"jasper" said Edward not even turning around.

"Edward" jasper said.

"sup' jass"

"don't you sup jass me you son of a jerk!"

"hurt full."said as if he was hurt " no not really" he said turning on the PlayStation.

"yo your projecting anger!" said Wyatt. I can feel my self getting angry to.

"stop it!" I yelled. but the anger kept getting bigger.

"I said stop it" my voice got really deep. and I used my telekinesis to push him back in such power that it breaks a couple of vases and a coach.

"was that expensive?" I asked as soon as I realized what I just did.

"ow" I hear.

"oh my goodness! his leg is bending the wrong way!" said Emmett.

"Chris!" said Wyatt with a look that said" what the fuck!"

"what! don't you blame me he started it! go heal him!"

"I can't he's already dead."

"yes you can" said Edward running to the kitchen with his vampire speed. I hear a bunch of things opening and closing. then I hear a ding noise. then he runs back in and goes to jasper.

"drink this" said Edward. he did.

"ok now that he has some blood going throw him you should be able to heal him"

Wyatt went and he healed him. jasper got up.

"you little freak"

"oh don't you start this all over again causes we can do this again" I said getting worked up.

"ok" said Wyatt. he said something. then I felt sleepy.

"jerk" I whispered before every thing went black.

**hope you guys like**


	10. safe and sound? pt2

**Wyatt's pov**

"oh don't you start this all over again, cause we can do this again" said Chris. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"ok" I said not wanted to do this again. I said a spell to make him pass out. he stumbled a little be for realizing what happened.

"jerk" he whispered before he passed out.

**_Edward. get him._**

I thought knowing that Edward would get the message. Edward ran and caught him before falling to the ground.

"well that's a done deal" I said. "now what about that?" I said looking at the broken coach and vases.

"there is nothing to do about that" said Edward putting Chris in a chair.

"can't you fix it" said Emmett"

"well yes but I've used too much power. I'm the strongest one in my family so demons will come for me allot. not saying they would hurt me but they will hurt Chris."

"just do it I don't want to get in trouble" said Emmett. that's when I hear the sounds of orbing behind me.

"Wyatt!"

sounds like my dad. I turn around and there is my dad.

"what?" I asked in the less rudest way possible.

"why are you using so much power and why is Chris passed out?" he said.

_don't tell. don't tell!_

**_what the- get the fuck out of my head!_**

_ok but don't tell!_

**_I get it. don't tell_**

" earth to Wyatt?" said Leo.

"why is Chris passed out? because he was going to start another fight. and why am I using so much power? because I can."

"well stop it. I can feel it while I was sleeping" he said. then he caught a glimpse at the huge mess.

"holy shit! what did you guys do!"

"um..." I said

"Chris did it!" said Emmett.

"picnicker!" I said

"what ever" he said

"no." dad said shaking his head "no. I believe that all of you guys had some part in this. and your going to spill the beans before the end of tonight" he said before orbing away.

"you heard the man, I can't fix this."

"fix what"

**oh snap!**


	11. the voice

"fix what"

a voice said behind me, Edward, and Emmett. jasper was in front of us. his eyes big. starring at the person behind us.

"nothing" I said having the guts to say anything ,although I'm feeling very scared. wait not my emotions.

_**hey Edward! tell jasper to dial it down a lot!**_

_yha yha yha_

"your lying, Wyatt. jasper calm down" the voice said. it did not sound angry. "just tell me" I saw Chris start to sweat a little. nightmare.

"Chris brock the coach and some vases."

"look at me all of you" we did. and standing there was Carlisle." lets go sit in the kitchen. Wyatt wake Chris and meet us in the kitchen."

they left to go to the kitchen. I walked over to Chris. he was squirming all around, sweating, and his hart rate was going to fast for comfort.

"Chris. Chris wake up. wake up Chris." I said shacking and talking in a southing voice that our mother did when we were little. he finally woke up panting.

**Chris's pov**

demons. demons. everywhere. no were to run. I'm just stuck in this coiner, bleeding out. there coming closer. closer. too close. not enough space to breath. were is mom? dad? Wyatt? aunt phoebe? aunt prue? were is my powers? gone missing. one demon grabbed my shoulders and started to shack me crazy. then he started to talk.

"Chris! "that sounded like Wyatt." Chris wake up! wake up Chris!" that is Wyatt.

I wake up and I'm panting. then everything come rushing in my head. I punch Wyatt.

"ow"

"jerk" I said.

"no time for that. we've been caught, and imighthaveratedyouout." he said the last part of his sentence very fast.

"what?"

"I might have...ratted you out.. maybe"

"your dead"

"we were dead from the beginning. come on we have to go to the kitchen."


	12. the kitchen

we walk in the kitchen. this s not going to end well. i can feel the anticpation going throw me. so much of it. i feel like trowing up. wait not my emotions. jasper!

"jasper stop it son "said calisle sturnly. yikkis! is he angry yet or is he calm? my gods! i'm fucking scared. too scared. grrr! " I said cut the emotions off jasper" the scariness dialed down a lot. I got my braveness back.

"now someone tell me from the beginning " he said making a big deal out of beginning and looking at Edward " what happened."

no one said a word.

"I'm listing. Emmett"

"w- w- well I I don't know who stared it"

"who started it?" he said looking at jasper me Wyatt and Edward.

"well Chris was with me and jasper was asleep" said Emmett.

"so" he said walking up to Wyatt and Edward. "who started it?"

Wyatt and Edward looked at each other.

"I did" said Edward.

"what did you do?"

"I had a crazy idea."

"what is this crazy idea?"

"to" his voice faltered " to take your car for a ride"

**I'm going to stop right here. cause it feels just right. *evil laugh***


	13. the video

**jasper pov**

**_calm thoughts. calm thoughts. sending calm thoughts. don't blow up. calm thoughts._**

_stop it with the calm thoughts. it gets annoying man._

**_ahhh angry emotions! red !red! red! Make it stop! make it stop!_**

_shut up!_

**_angry ! mad! pissed! blowing up!_**

_ok I get the fucking warnings man just stop thinking it. my goodness!_

"you what! did you all get in the car?"

"not jasper. he was asleep."

"continue" he said rubbing his temples.

"well when I had this crazy idea Emmett and Chris was putting up there prank for jasper." said Edward. when he said that I got mad again.

_projecting_

**_sorry_**

"

" then I told Wyatt about this idea. he said good idea. but it would be better if Chris orbed it out of the garage. so I went along with the idea.I did a mind trick on Chris for him to come with us. Emmett came too."

"Emmett why did you come too?"

"well me and Chris did not want to be here when jasper waked up."

**_damn right you did not want to be hear when I woke up. you bitches!_**

" jasper what was this prank" he said.

" what? oh. the prank was a bucket of water is dropped on me and then when I go and get a towel and toothpaste is sprayed at me, sir."

_ da fuck was that?_

**_I got detracted_**

_ya with your remarks that only I can here._

**_shut up mama's boy_**

"what happended ne -" he got cut off by Edward who did a growling noise,

"Edward what's wrong?" he growled back.

"nothing" he said but you could hear the anger still lingering in his voice.

**Edward's pov**

_Edward what is wrong!_

damn it I hate when people is yelling in my head!

_**nothing dad**_

_Edward don't lying to me_

**_jasper called me a mama's boy and I got mad_**

"Edward stop talking to people in your head. now like I was saying, chris what happened next?"

**chris pov**

"well I orbed your car out of the garage and walked back in. we had a fight about who was going to drive the car. then Edward said scenes it was his idea he should drive it. we drove for 5 miles before we decided to go crash a party. I said I was hungry and we should stop to get some McDonald's. then wyat said an't nobody got time for that and I said well I got ime for that and he said whatever. that got me made . and we pasted a fountain on Kyra's street, and I orbed some water on him. witch mad him made, Edward started to panick. emmett was like watching how this was going to turn out. then wyatt said something that only Edward and emmett hear. we got some McDonald's and then while we were driving emmetts phone rings"

"emmett"

"jasper called me and started to talk about how I was dead and other things"

"what other things?"

"um.. like words"

he stared at him

"really bad word that I'm not repeating"

"you mean you are repeating."

"um I got this all recoded." I said. everyone looked at me. " what I'm high tech " I pulled out my phone and went to there tv. I hucked up my phone. I accidently hit wyatt embarrassing moments. it showed him in his room singing royals terrible with his shirt off showing his 6 pack with moms hair brush.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"he he." I gave a very week laugh" wrong video." I swiched it. it showed every thing with the song white walls by Macklemore playing in the background.

"and that's what happened." I said. I looked at Carlisle. I sware I saw the angar just like coming off of him. now I wonder was it better explaining it instead showing it.

**well there you go guy and ladies:-) hope you guys likey**


	14. The Call

**jaspers pov**

_**red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red red!**_

_OMFG! SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

**_oo! Edward swore!_**

_and you sound like a broken record mister emotional guy!_

**_oh don't you go there mister know it all!_**

"I'm going to go call your parents" said Carlisle. you can hear that he totally lost his cool along time ago.

**Wyatt's pov**

**oh shit!**

"Carlisle" he said in a kissing up voice " we don't have to do that. right?" I asked looking at Edward, Emmett, jasper, and Chris.

_dud that's not going to work_

**_yes it is_**

"yes Wyatt I do" he said walking away.

_told you_

**_get out my head_**

I groan. were so dead.

"well... we can watch Wyatt embarrassing moments" said Chris.

"don't you dare"

"what before it get's token away I want to at lest laugh" said Chris.

"fine. I want to see were these hidden cameras are at"

"yes. and you won't find the hidden cameras" he said with a evil grin. " I have thousands"

"starker" said Emmett

"I am not"

"ya yau are" said jasper

"what ever. let just watch this." Chris played it. we watched the first one. the royals. then it changed to practicing how to kiss a girl and my pick up lines. next it went to me with my headset in my ears. and I was singing doing my English work. I was singing stay the night. you could hear laughing in the back ground. then you hear " Chris this is nice. make a copy of this I need it" it sounded like Melinda. Emmett was laughing his hart out, if it was still beating. jasper was trying to stop from laughing but it was not working. and Edward was smirking. and Chris was doing his mister know it all dance. soon it was over. 5 mins of me doing stupide thing that was laughable.

"that was funny!" said Emmett rolling on the ground laughing out loud holding his stomach.

"dud what is up with you and singing!?" asked jasper.

"ok I have to emit it, that was pretty funny."

"your sibling plotting against you" said Edward.

"hey that's not funny" said Chris with a serious face.

"it hilarious"

then Carlisle came in.

"your parents are here" said Carlisle. then you here the clacking of women high heels. the sickening noise made me forget abut the fun time we just had. were in trouble.


	15. Coming Home

that sickening noice. oh gosh. 2 more steps, just 2 and that will be the death of me. wait I'm going to take this like a man. 1 more step. forget being a man, I'm out of here. I try to orb but nothing happened. I tried to put up my shield nothing happened. noo! I like my shield!

**Chris's pov**

I hear my mom coming. well at lest we had fun. I looked at Wyatt who was white as well white. he was staring at were my mom was coming from. for a second I saw the determine come back into his eyes, then it left as fast as it came. then he started to paink more than usale. his eyes got big. he looked at me . I can tell he was sayimg something. but all I got out of it was what the fuck! I gave him a questioned look.

"my powers are gone" he said. I tried to orb. nothing.

"crap mine is gone too." I said. then my mom came in.

"Wyatt, Chris"

"mom"

"apologias"

"sorry Carlisle for getting your car wet"

"I'm sorry too. even though I did not do any thing" said Wyatt.

"Wyatt " my mother schooled him.

"sorry. for" he stopped for a few seconds. I think he was thinking " making Chris come with us"

"you did not make Chris come with you. he has a mind. so he could have used it"

"come on. I have some were to be" said piper.

"who are we going to get home?" I asked.

"we're orbing" she said.

"how?" me and Wyatt said at the same time.

"I'm using Wyatt's orbing power" she said

**Wyatt's pov**

_**did I hear correctly? did she just say Wyatt's powers as in WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL'S POWERS! NO!NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"what! my power's! my baby! give it back!"

"don't yell at me mister. now tell your friends bye. your not going to see them for a while"

"peace" said Chris

"see ya."

**_wouldn't want to be ya_**

_I wouldn't want to be you_

**_wait? what? what are you talking about?_**

_oh you're going to find out_

and with that we orbed home.

**_there. happy new year. I have 2 more hours left. cause it's 1030 were I'm at. and if your guess was is she in Alaska then your guess is correct. any way enjoy 2013 as long as you can if the year has not changed on you yet..._**


	16. Wyatt

we orb home in the living room. me and chris sat on thcouch while mom stayed standing. I'm still mad and surprised that she has my orbing power.

"how did you get my powers?" I asked. I counld not take it any more.

"when I told leo to take your powers away I asked for someones orbing pore. so he gave me yours. now I ask the questions now"

I still want my power back.

"what did you guys do?" she asked.

the fuck! I bet she already know it.

"chris has a video." I said. he pu it in. about 6 mins later when it was done.

"well then lets cut to the chase." she says. " both of you go to your room" she says. normaly I would orb to my room, but as you can see **a/n( ha ha see, I mean read, but that would be weird if I put in read so ya. back to the story...)** no powers.

"this is fucked up" I whisper to chris.

"dud!"chris yelled whispered

"what I whispered it" I whispered back.

"Wyatt!"

"well not good enough" chris whispered back and went to his room " i'll be at ya grave"

"fuck you" I whispered a little louder.

"WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL!" piper screamed even louder.

"I'll be in my room" whispered chris with a smirk on his face. this is the time when I wish I had my powers back, so I could

I walk down stairs. pipers not in the living room. she's in the kitchen. she walked up to me with a wooden spoon in here hand. oh shit.

"mom no" I say in a shaky voice and taking a step back.

"nope" is all she says. then she turns me around and starts to spank me.

"don't you EVER say THAT word AGAIN!" she says while landing 15 hits on my butt.

"yes ma'am" I say. but she never stops. she's at 30 now and I'm crying. then she pause.

"take off your pants" she says. I do. she resumes back to the spanking but with her hand now. 20 more hits. then she stops.

"you know I love you right wyatt" she says.

"y-y-y-e-e-s-s-s" I say.

"ok I'm going to give you ten with the my belt. ok" I start to cry a little bit harder.

"*smack smack* 2 for trying to do mind tricks on Chris. *smack* 1 for crashing that girl party *smack smack smack smack* 4 for trying to pursued Carlisle not to call *smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack* and 8 for saying that word after I've told you not to say it." when she was done my butt was bright red and I was crying my hart out.

"it ok Wyatt. let's get you asleep." said my mom. I nod my head. we orb to my room and I clime into my bed, not even bothering to take of my shirt or any thing. well just my shoes. my mom sings a lullaby while I start to drift off.

**there emotional ending hope you like. next chapter it's all chris. so there you go Chris fans. now Wyatt fans I hope you like too I did my best.**

**cjstar01**


	17. Chris

**Chris**

**her we go...**

* * *

"come in" he says. I walk in. he's chillaxing on his bed.

**Chris POV**

I was watching Wyatt emmabarasing moments on my phone. might as well laugh for as long as I can. Melinda did want this video...I'll just send it to her through email. as soon as I sent to her my mom knocked on the door. crap she's done.

"come in" I say, hiding the phone under my pillow. she looks at me.

"give me your phone and camras" she says. no camra!

"you can take the phone but not the camras" I say rebelliously.

"give me the camras." she said crossing her arms.

"fine" I guve her my phone and halve of my camras. I have allot of things.

"all of it" I glare at her. meanie. I gaver her 25 precent more. she stared at it. I could see the gears Turing in her head. then she looked at me

" chris when I say all I mean all, not 99% or 75% . I mean 100%. now I know you have more were are they."

" I don't have anymore" I lied. this might work.

" your giving them to me tommrow then" she said sounding like she was tired of that crap. _yes!_ " now let's get this spanking over with" _no!_ " come on" she says sitting on my bed. I jumped of and walked to a coiner in my room. I would try to run out of the room, but she would stop me before I made it out of the room. also she could orb...

"you can run, but must I say your just BE in more trouble then befor."she said. I thought about it. I don't want the spanking, and I just want this to BE over. the only way to get around this is to do the spanking. so I guess I'll do it. I walked overto her.

"you know why your getting spanked?" she asked. I nod my head.

"ok" and with that she put me over her lap."

**chapter 2**

she used her hand. smack smack smack smack smack

that took me by surprised.

"why are we here chris?" she asked. I would say because your mom and dad decied to have a baby,then you and dad decided to have a second kid but I wanted to BE resonable.

" because I got cought up in some crap that wyatt and edward's stuiped idea." I said.

"and"

smack smack smack smack smack

it took a while before I could talk.

" I orbed the car out of the garage. and orbed water in the car with made it wet. and ruined a girls sweet 16" I say.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

" you smack will smack ever smack do smack that smack again smack smack smack?

" no ma'am"

"you shure?"

smack smack

" yes" I hised the s.

"ok. chris. I trust your not going to do that again. but I'm going to give you 18 more bare with the spoon." she says. all I could do was nod. I was crying. hard.

" I'm sawe" I say. it was like I was talking like a little kid.

" I know chris just 18 more. ok?"

" ok" I cry out. she rubs my back. then she orbed in that Horible spoon. I stared to cry a little more.

"it only 18, baby" she says. if I was not crying right now I would have said don't call me that. I'm not a baby. but I'm cring so there was no point.

"ok chris I'm about to start" she says.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

I start to squirm a lot more than usual.

_8 more_

I think

_8 more intill the pain is gone_

_just 8 more_

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

_it over_

I think

_"_it over Chris. its over" mom whispers over and over while rubbing circles on my back. soon after I slowed the crying I put back on my boxers. as soon as the fabric touches my butt, I whimper. it took a while but I got it on. after all of that I was extremely tired. I crawled on my bed and threw my shirt some were in my room, to tired to even care. my mom tucked me in and started to sing a lullaby to me. her nice soft voice drifted me off to sleep, thinking about star wars.

**ok guys. sorry it took me forever to update, ut I have a reson. our internet was down. but lucky my word does not envole the internet so I made it on word. your welcome. I did this story on the tablet on the bus to school, during a math test, science test, and on the way back home bus ride. oh and lunch. I've put a lot of work on this. **

**now who should be next Edward, Emmett, or jasper?**

** please vote. **

**thanks**


	18. an NOT A CHAPTER

ok guys I just got grounded so it'll be about 2 moths before I can get back on the computer. so during that time I'm going to be reading twilight so I can know everything clearly. i''l wright down the stories on paper ok. anyway see you then


	19. making fun

after chris, wyatt, and there mom left it was just us. nooo! take me with you wyatt! no wait! your mother looked, PISSED!

"*sigh* go to my study. all of you" said Carlisle.

no!

"yes sir" said jasper. allways a gental man. well except when he's mad. acturly we would not have got caught if it was not up to jasper. so baicly it's jaspers fault. we made it to the study now. I walk n and sit on the couch.

"you know this is all of your fault, jasper" I say.

"what?" wonder filled the room.

"ya you did have to get mad and project it and chris could not comstol it so he said stopit and then push. things get broken. all because of you." I said, a little bit lower.

"wh-! wh-! " you can feel the anger fill the room kicking the wonder out. Emmett just watched lining against the wall.

"you you you" I say. the anger get bigger. "why should I get punished for something that you di" I say with anger. "why!? if it was not for you I could still be hanging out with Wyatt Chris. Emmett would be hanging with us too. and you would be doing whatever you do. Carlisle would be drinking some blood and watching the news!" I some what screamed.

_Carlisle watching the news? that's new_

is what I got from Emmett's head before I was some how looking at the ground.

_wtf! _

is what I got from Emmett's head. Emmett was not lining against the wall anymore. the anger was suddenly gone. it just like disappeared. I look up and se Carlisle. I gulp.


End file.
